


i love you (but i hate your friends)

by theloneturtle



Series: i love you (but i hate your friends) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, almost, thanks scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloneturtle/pseuds/theloneturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unless this is ending in sex, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEREK,” Stiles screeched.</p><p>Prequel to slippin out the back door baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you (but i hate your friends)

“Derek. Derek. Take off the blindfold Derek!” Stiles whined. He’d come home to their shared apartment earlier that evening to Derek smiling mischievously with a tie in his hand. Still smirking, he had tied it around Stiles’ eyes and sat him down with the TV on so he couldn’t hear what was going on the apartment. “Unless this is ending in sex, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEREK,” he screeched. 

“Okay love, just follow me and then I’ll take it off.” Derek whispered, suddenly appearing in his ear. Stiles huffed then nodded. After returning from college 3 years ago, he had found out that the ‘great new deputy’ he had just hired was none other that Derek Hale, his old neighbor whom he’d had a crush on until Derek went to college when Stiles was a sophomore. When they eventually went to get coffee to reminisce, they really hit off. On one of what had become their weekly coffee dates, it came out that Stiles was gay. In a very unexpected turn of events, Derek breathed out a “Thank fuck,” leaned over, and kissed him. In was the gentlest kiss he had ever received. It was soft and full of emotions. He tried to deepen it, but then Derek pulled back, saying how he didn’t want to give the other patrons a show. About twenty minutes later, they were back at Derek’s place and Stiles was on his knees. Back to the present, Derek was finally taking off his blindfold. He gasped. In front of him, the room was covered in candles and rose petals and kneeling before him was Derek.

“Genim Stilinski, I have been in love with you since you told me in specific detail what was wrong with my basketball technique when I was 17 and on the varsity team and you were an eighth grader. I have been in love with you since you told me I was an idiot for liking cats more than dogs. I have been in love with you since you dumped mac and cheese on my head for saying that I’d never heard Beyoncé’s Crazy In Love. I am so in love with you and I can’t imagine my life without you. Stiles, will you-“

“STILES.” Scott McCall, previously known as the best friend (now this was seriously in question) burst into the apartment sobbing. Stiles leaped up and surrounded him in a giant hug. “It’s Allison. I hic found her hic in bed with Isaac,” he sobbed. Derek let out an “oh fuck,” and ran to go support his best friend, who was Scott’s girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now, kissing Stiles on his way out the door. Stiles sighed, and resigned himself to the fact that even though he had been only seconds away from being proposed to, he now had to focus on his best friend. 

“Come on Scott, let’s go get plastered.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely Olivia, who encouraged me to write this. Damn her. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
